youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajan Whiskers
An energetic male, Rajan often takes it upon himself to play with other wolves -- or, in some cases, reassure them -- when spirits are down. He enjoys his position as a subordinate of the pack, and takes any responsibilities seriously -- for the most part, that is. Despite his subordination, however, he will not hesitate to take the lead when it is required of him, and will lend assistance to his pack members wherever and whenever it is needed. Whiskers Rajan(WM058) was born into the Whiskers on April 8, 2013. His mother was a subordinate female named Naomi and his father was a roving male known as Youssarian. His litter mates were Neyla(WF057), Thaddeus(WM059) and Dimitri(WM060). There were two other pups, Rajan's cousins. In August of the same year, their grandmother died, so Naomi took female dominance. All of the pups survived the following months. Unfortunately, his sister, Neyla, died during the winter, leaving him and his brothers as the survivors of the litter. In January of the following year, the Whiskers had a territorial fight and lost, forcing them to flee. Luckily, they could establish a new territory. Rajan and his remaining siblings are still living in the Whiskers today. In February of 2015, an avalanche took the Whiskers by surprise, and two teens were lost to the catastrophe. In the process, the pack was split into three groups, one consisting of Amira, Gin, Dimitri, Tonic, Rita, and Rajan. Taking the initiative, Rajan led his group to safety as a blizzard set in, settling them into a safe hollow to wait out the night. Almost a week after the pack was separated, they met up again, Rajan's group meeting up with Machu Pichu's. Later, Rajan moved away from the group, following his nose before he came upon Alexander huddled with the dead Logan, coated in snow. Urging him to move, Rajan eventually encouraged Alex to his paws and led him back to where the two groups coalesced. Some time after leading Alex back into the group, Rajan quickly noticed Rita wandering off on her own. After a bit of indecision, he left Alex's side and followed her into the trees, his pace becoming more rapid as sounds of hostility began to reach his ears. Arriving at the scene, Rajan burst from the trees only to retreat, coming into contact with a mountain lion for the very first time. Plagued by uncertainty, he hung back, following Rita's hostile reaction but keeping a wary distance. After a brief stand-off, Machu Pichu, having detected the two leaving and having followed them, arrived, and assisted Rita with driving off the mountain lion. Rajan continued to linger behind, and joined in giving chase, using the opportunity to draw upon the other's reactions for future reference. Leaving Machu Pichu to mark the border, Rajan made his way back to the group. Later, the group reunited with Thaddeus, Naggapatzi and Larentia. Overjoyed at the return of his brother, Rajan quickly smothered him with cuddles, and was soon followed by Dmitri, who more calmly expressed his relief at his brother's return. The rest of the pack then merged in to greet the returning wolves. Family Mother: Naomi Father: Youssarian Sister(s): Neyla Brother(s): Thaddeus and Dimitri. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Role Play Characters